USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)
]] The USS Prometheus (NX-59650) is a Prometheus class starship and was the first of its class. It was launched in 2374 and was under the command of Captain Logan MacLeod as of 2378. Starship History The Prometheus class was one of if not the the most advanced Starfleet vessels in service as of the late 24th century. The Prometheus underwent many extended trials (both simulated and physical) and is the culmination of several separate research projects which have been combined into one prototype test-bed vessel. Since it was so highly classified and possessed a hitherto unseen degree of automation only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the Prometheus' systems before the vessel was deamed ready for active duty. Among the Prometheus' state of the art features was the advanced type XII phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, photon torpedoes, regenerative shields, ablative armor with underlying parametallic hull plating, a holographic masking system was installed in 2381 (the prototype of which was deployed on the USS Incursion). The Prometheus' warp engines which were designed to be the fastest in the fleet with a cruising speed of warp 9 and a maximum speed of warp 9.99 (due to its tetryon warp plasma equipped warp nacelles). The warp engines of the Prometheus Class were based on a scaled down verion of the Sovereign class' warp nacelle design, which eliminated subspace distortion effects inherent to standard warp drives without the use of variable geometry nacelles. A unique feature included in the Prometheus design was the multi-vector assault mode, which allows the ship to split into three semi-independent sections (or fully independent sections if there are sufficent crew members onboard) that could each deliver massive force against an enemy target. All three sections are warp-capable. Combined with the extensive automation, the Prometheus can be run by as few as four people. In addition to standard automation systems, the design also featured omni-directional holo-diodes on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram (Mark II as of 2374. Mark IV as of 2378) to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). Class History The Prometheus Class Project was the research program initiated in 2359 as a project to design a starship whose sections each were equipped with a warp drive and reorganized into a combat ship program to develop the schematics for the Prometheus class starship and construct the class prototype, the Prometheus. When the project was re-organized into a combat ship design program in 2364 it was decided by Starfleet Command to keep the Nebula class [USS Prometheus in service as a cover for the Prometheus Class Project. The 2359 version of the Prometheus Class Project was created to explore the possibility of a true multi-section vessel able to separate into at least two independent sections, each with a fully functional warp drive of its own. One would be capable of launching an attack with almost the full ships weaponry, at high speed and manoeuvrability. The other, comprising the scientific, diplomatic and accommodation sections, would clear the area at high warp carrying the civilian complement. In 2364 Starfleet was considering moving to a production basis with the multi-section starship. However, during this year contact with the Romulans was re-established when the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) encountered a warbird at the Neutral Zone. Since the warbird appeared to outgun the Enterprise - then Starfleet’s most powerful ship - by a small considerable margin. Starfleet was confronted with what appeared to be a powerful and aggressive enemy. As part of their response, Starfleet requested a complete re-design of the multi-section starship. The new requirement called for an almost totally re-designed vessel; the ship would be in three sections, each of which would have an independent warp drive system. The scientific and diplomatic sections were mostly removed in favour of increased armament and power for the weapons. When the prototype USS Prometheus was launched in 2374 it was rated at having a combat capacity nine times that of the equally-sized Intrepid class, while her Type XII Phasers made her a formidable foe for any vessel in the Alpha quadrant. These systems were so advanced and cutting edge that the Romulan Empire risked a war by attempting to intercept and commandeer the prototype vessel during its field trial phase. The Romulans onboard were thwarted, by the mark 1 EMH from the starship Voyager and the then installed mark 2 EMH, before the Tal Shiar task force was engaged by a small band of Starfleet vessels spearheaded by first the USS Bonchune then the USS Akira who forced the remaining warbirds to retreat. The performance of the Prometheus during this accidental live-fire trial exceeded all expectations for the ship. With Starfleet loosing ground against the Dominion, the class was moved into production. Unfortunately the Prometheus class ships arrived in too limited numbers and too late to make a significant impact on the war. *''For a more detailed class history see:'' Prometheus Class Project Design Features Main Bridge The fact that the Prometheus class was mainly designed for combat was reflected in the design of its main bridge. The bridge was obviously designed with efficiency in mind, providing the commanding officer with visual access to all major stations when seated in the command chair. Directly in front of the captain's chair, sunken down with three steps, was the location of the operations manager and conn stations, combined in one large console. Both officers shared an unobstructed view of the main viewscreen with the commanding officer. All other stations were mounted against the wall, running around the entire length of the room. Directly aft of the captain's chair was the master systems display, and to the captain's left and right were doors that both provided access to a turbolift and deck one, respectively. As of stardate 58426 (2381) the bridge of the Prometheus had undergone minor refits including the replacement of the Captain's chair with the new Mark seven command chair (with independent inertial dampening and arm mounted command interface controls) which was on a dias raised one step above the main level of the bridge, the addition of consoles facing the viewscreen to the two forward most stations on the bridge's main level, and the addition of two bridge weapons lockers which are located on the back side of the two small stations on either side of the master systems display, which rotate 180 degres to expose their contents when the one of the controls for them, which are located on the tactical station, First Officer's station, and Captain's chair command interfaces, are pressed. Auxiliary/Battle Bridges Due to the fact that the Prometheus is able to split into three seperate sections two auxiliary bridges were included in the construction of the ship for use when each section is acting independently of the others. One of which is located in the middle or Beta section and the other is located in the lower or Delta section. Each of these battle bridges are fully equipped command centers which can, if the need should arise, take over control of the main bridge functions. The design for battle bridges of the Prometheus were a re-use of the design for the main bridge of the Defiant class. Since each section of the Prometheus is a pure combat design the designers felt that there was no need to design a new battle bridge since the design for the Defiant class' bridge was more that suitable. Sickbay The sickbay consisted of a circular surgical area with a single bio-bed on a slightly raised dais and a computer workstation a few feet from the bio-bed and an office area to the aft of the surgical area. Around the surgical area was a circular walkway which provided access to the office area and surgical area while still affording the surgical area with a degree of privacy. Between the surgical area and the chief medical officer’s desk, which faced the bio-bed and was in a recessed alcove with LCARS computer access panels on the wall of the alcove, was a duty nurse’s station and pharmacy station. While apparently under-equipped for tending to the medical needs of a 140 person crew it should be noted that the should the need arise the Prometheus' sickbay is suplimented by the Emergency Medical Protocol, which when initiated automatically activates the trauma ward program in all of the holodecks which recreates a fully equipped trauma ward. In addition during an emergency selected deck pannels are beamed from sickbay to a cargobay while bio-beds are simultaneously beamed into place in sickbay and connected by engineers standing by in sickbay. As of stardate 58426 (2381) The Prometheus' sickbay underwent a major refit/upgrade as a result of Starfleet Command becoming aware of the woefully underequipped nature of the original configuration in regards to cases of multiple patients need to be treated at the same time with little or no fore warning. As a result the Prometheus' sickbay was upgraded so its simultaneous treatment capabilities equaled those of the Intrepid class' sickbay. The new sickbay is equipped with the chief medical officer's office, a load-out of three state of the art bio-beds along one wall and one dedicated state of the art surgical bio-bed in the surgical bay, and a small medlab. As a result of the upgrades to the sickbay the Prometheus' medical capabilities were significantly expanded thereby allowing the ship to potentially be assigned to more medical oriented missions than previously possible given sickbay's original configuration. Main Engineering The Prometheus' main engineering is nearly identical to that of the Intrepid class' due to the fact that the two classes share common elements and some design lineage. The main difference between the two types on engineering are the coresponding changes for the Warp core which, on the Prometheus is slightly shorter due the multi-vector assault mode seperation planes. The Prometheus is also equipped with two Auxiliary Enginnering compartments which serve as "main engineering" departments for their sections when the multi-vector assault mode is iniated/engaged. These sections are not as large as the Main Engineering compartment because of their secondary nature, but are none the less more than adequate to serve as a temporary main engineering when the multi-vector assault mode is engaged or if main engineering is somehow disabled/inoperative. To further enhance this each of the engineering compartments is equipped with over-ride circuts specifically designed to allow the remote control of the other engineering sections. Science Labs The Prometheus is equipped with three standard science labs that are equipped with standard equipment for the Sovereign class starship's science labs. Each of the labs can be refitted with minimal to moderate effort for specialized purposes at the Captain's discression. Among the various possible configurations (for which supplies are maintained onboard ship) for the science labs are: *Long-term Patient Care Ward *Dedicated Surgical Ward *Decontamination Ward *Cloning/Biological Researh Lab The Prometheus is also equipped with a Stellar Cartography/Astrometrics Lab based on the schematics of the Voyager's Astrometrics Lab which were transmitted to Starfleet by the crew of the Voyager. Navigational Deflector The Prometheus was equipped, during its construction, with a modified version of the navigational deflector design from the Akira class. This navigational deflector was modified for use at higher warp speeds than the Akira can sustain. In spite of the fact of that the deflector design was used for a vessel with a lower maximum warp speed the Starfleet designers in charge of the Prometheus Class Project felt that the design was still suitable (with minor modifications) since it was designed for a vessel with a wider beam measurement and a greater bow to stern length and a mass roughly 3.59411 times greater then that of the Prometheus. Warp Core/Anti-Matter Pod Ejection In the event of an imminent warp core breach the Prometheus class starship, like all 24th century Starfleet vessels, is capable of ejecting is warp cores and/or its anti-matter pods depending on the severity of the situation. Either procedure requires the authorization code of the chief engineer or a member of the senior staff. The core and pods are ejected through dedicated ejection ports on the underside of the secondary hull. Magnetic rails inside the channels accelerate the core/pods once disengaged from the vessel, and fire it away from the ship. Under normal circumstances, the vessel then moves away from the core/pods as fast as possible under impulse power. Should the core not go critical, then the vessel can recover it by use of tractor beams and careful manipulation. The anti-matter pods are likewise capable of being retrieved and reinstalled, although their re-installation is more complicated due to the volitile nature of anti-matter. It is not unheard of, although it is by no means common or encouraged by Starfleet Command, for an anti-matter pod or pods to be ejected so its/their detonation can be used as a part of a combat manoeuvre. Landing And Atmospheric Flight Being a ship belonging to one of the few Starfleet starship classes capable of atmospheric entry and planetary landing, the Prometheus starship is equipped with hybrid microfusion and EM driven airflow atmospheric thrusters as well as anti-gravity lifters and landing struts strategically placed at the mass and stress points on the bottom portion of the secondary hull. Resulting in a 450 percent increase in atmospheric flight capability and hover endurance over other Starfleet vessels. Prior to and during landing or taking off procedures, the vessel typically goes to Blue Alert, indicating to the crew they are to assume their code blue stations. Emergency Containment The Prometheus is equipped with an emergency bulkhead system designed to protect the majority of the Prometheus' crew in the event of a hull breach and the failure of the atmospheric contontainment forcefields. The emergency bulkheads on the Prometheus are set up at every junction point between each major section. Auxillairy Systems/Features Shuttlebay Located in the aft dorsal portion of the secondary hull, the shuttlebay of the Prometheus is based largely on the design of the Intrepid class' shuttlebay and is the only point of entrance and egress for auxiliary craft, as well as management of said craft. The shuttlebay is managed by a team of pilots, engineers and technicians, and operations personnel under the supervision of the Chief Flight Control Officer and Cheif Operations Officer. Located behind (closer to the bow) the shuttlebay is a the storage/maintenance bay. This secondary area is almost as large as the Main Shuttlebay and is where all shuttle maintenance takes place. Shuttles and cargo are moved from the the shuttlebay to the maintenance bay by way anti-gravity lifts (for cargo) and by the shuttle using its own anti-gravity lifters. Auxiliary Craft The Prometheus is equipped with the following types and numbers of auxiliary craft: *1 Type-11 shuttlecraft (Deucalion NX-59650/1) (Prior to Stardate 55118) *1 [[Yellowstone class starship|''Yellowstone'' Class Runabout]] (USS Banff) (Subsequent to Stardate 55118) (Assigned to replace the destroyed Type-11 shuttlecraft Deucalion) *2 Type-9 shuttlecraft *4 Work Bee EVA pods * Defiant class Escape Pods Holodecks The Prometheus has been equipped with two of the standard holodecks that have been installed onto all Starfleet ships since the development of the Intrepid class starship. Like all other Federation holodecks the holodecks on the Prometheus are equipped with safety protocols to prevent serious injury during their use, perceptual filters for holographic characters and spatial orientation sub-systems. Onboard the Prometheus, like on all Starfleet vessels equipped with holodecks, the holodeck saftey protocols on the Prometheus can be disengaged when required but only be performed by a senior officer, however, to ensure safety for the participant(s), any person onboard ship can reactiavte saftey protocols as long as they are within the holodeck or operating the control pannel oustisde the holodeck. On the Prometheus a record is automatically made of all times the saftey protocols are disengaged and by whom. This record is accessable by all senior staff but can not be deleted by anyone onboard the ship in the event that the record is needed to document a pattern of self harming behaviour. Transporters The Prometheus has been equipped with the standard Transporters that have been installed on ships constructed since the construction of the Intrepid class starship. Like all Starfleet transporters the ones onboard the Prometheus had a normal maximum range of 40,000 kilometers, although in an emergency this can be extended by tying the transporter system into the navigational deflector. While tying the transporters into the navigational deflector does extend the range of the transporter it also severly limits the number of places a person can be transported to/from. By 2381, due to the "tinkering" the Prometheus' Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon, Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua Gunn, Ensign D4 Green, Gorn Hegemony exchange officer Korsha the transport cycle for the transporters on the Prometheus was reduced from five to four seconds. Like all Starfleet transporters the transporters onboard the Prometheus have the same limitations regarding shielding, transport inhibitors, and naturally occuring transport inhibiting minerals/formations/events. Crew Accommodations One third of the quarters onboard the Prometheus are special variable environment quarters for crew/guests with special requirements, the remainder of the quarters are standard M-class atmosphere quarters designed for humanoids and near humanoids. The Prometheus is equipped with the standard outload of cabin/quarter types which consists of the following cabin types: Standard crew quarters: These small quarters units are located within the primary hull and lack windows. They are comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crewmembers of lieutenant junior grade are given their own quarters; ensigns and crewmen are required to share their quarters. The living area contains a replicator terminal and is customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Officers' quarters: These quarters line the edge of the saucer section and contain a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom area. They are generally reserved for those of ranking lieutenant or higher. Members of the senior staff are typically assigned quarters featuring a pair of larger, wider windows. Guest quarters: Like the Officer's quarters these quarters line the edge of the saucer section and contain a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom area. They are generally reserved for those of ranking lieutenant or higher. Members of the senior staff are typically assigned quarters featuring a pair of larger, wider windows. Captain's quarters: The captain's quarters are similar to the officers' quarters but are slightly larger. The captain has a large desk area and work terminal. His or her quarters feature five windows, which offer an excellent view of space in front of the vessel. V.I.P. quarters: Like the captain's quarters are similar to the officers' quarters but are slightly larger. The captain has a large desk area and work terminal. His or her quarters feature five windows, which offer an excellent view of space in front of the vessel. These quarters are reserved for visiting ambassadors, diginataries, and other high ranking officials. Personnel Equipment When assigned to active duty in 2378 the Prometheus was equipped with all of Starfleet's standard issue personnel equipment, which includes: *Mark XI Tricorder *[http://www.star-trek-voyager.net/ship4/sewg.htm Starfleet 'S'tandard 'E'xtra-Vehicular 'W'ork 'G'arment Type 3 (EVA suit)] *Type 1 Regenerative Phasers (most current configuration) *Type 2 Regenerative Phasers (most current configuration) *Type 3b Regenerative Phaser Rifles *EVA Phaser Rifles *Photon Grenades *Photon Grenade Launcher In addition to the standard personnel weaponary the Prometheus' was also stocked with the following non-standard equipment: *Brahms Phase-Shifting EVA/Radation Suit (1 only for field testing) *Isomagnetic Disintegrators *Tetryon Pulse Launchers *Transport Inhibitors *TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle *Starfleet Anti-Borg Commando Armor Crew Senior Staff *Commanding Officer: Captain Logan MacLeod *First Officer: Commander Solen *Chief Tactical Officer, Second Officer & Intelligence Officer: Lieutenant Commander Garav ch'Rimosi *Chief Engineer & Third Officer: Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon *Cheif Operations Officer: Lieutenant Gleicy Ruiz *Chief Flight Control Officer: Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu *Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander T'Wan *Chief Medical Officer: Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral Other Crew *Emergency Medical Hologram AK-1 Diagnostic And Surgical Subroutine Omgea 323 Mark IV *Ensign D4 Green (a.k.a Dean) *Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn As of 2381 (specifically stardate 58426) the crew also includes: *Korsha (exchange officer from the Gorn Hegemony) *Lieutenant Tarag Prometheus Prometheus Prometheus Category:Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation